Noite de Chuva
by Hime joss
Summary: Em uma noite de chuva, finalmente Sasuke se entrega ao amor de Sakura. Hentaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iii


Em uma noite de chuva, finalmente Sasuke se entrega ao amor de Sakura.  
Hentaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iii

_Uhuuuuuuuu meu surto de Hentai ainda não passou...*.*_

**Eles estavam sozinhos naquela casa.**

**Acompanhados apenas dos fantasmas de seus erros passados.**

**Ela se sentia triste inquieta.**

**Algo dentro dela queria chorar, queria esquecer metade daquele sentimento.**

**Ela se sentia estúpida tendo passado mais da metade de sua vida apaixona por um menino, rapaz e agora homem que nunca retribuía seus sentimentos.**

**Sakura soltou um pequeno suspiro e se, pois a imaginar,**

**Como tudo teria sido diferente se ele tivesse ficado em konoha. Se ele tivesse ido aquele maldito baile escolar, se ele tivesse deixado apenas uma vez que ela realmente demonstrasse o seu amor...**

**Ela foi desperta de seus devaneios com o toque do telefone.**

**Ele estava mais próximo, que atendesse.**

**Ele o fez, depois voltou a se sentar em uma poltrona olhando para o nada.**

**Ele era sempre tão frio e distante... E charmoso e lindo...**

"**pare de pensar isso" Sakura se repreendeu.**

**Respirou fundo e tentou se concentrar no som da chuva caindo, nos trovões e relâmpagos.**

**Deu tão certo que ela nem notou quando a energia caiu e tudo ficou escuro.**

**Sakura apenas continuou sentada no sofá olhando pela janela.**

**Depois de alguns minutos decidiu ir para o quarto, estava começando a ficar frio.**

**Mesmo no escuro não foi tão difícil encontrar sua cama.**

**Sakura se deitou sem nem trocar de roupa, se enrolou nos lençóis e ficou assim por varias horas.**

**O sono não vinha, à chuva não passava, o coração e a mente não se aquietavam.**

**Ela rolava na cama sem parar, desejou o sono, a inconsciência...**

**E em um ímpeto se sentou na cama de uma vez afastando os lençóis de si com raiva.**

**Olhou para a janela e soltou um grito ao ver Sasuke sentado em uma poltrona.**

– **O que você está fazendo aqui?**

**Ele não respondeu, continuou fitando-a.**

**Mesmo na escuridão Sakura conseguia distinguir um pouco da expressão do**Uchiha**.**

**Ele parecia...**

**Sofrer...**

– **Sasuke?**

**Ela pergunta olhando para o moreno que de forma rápida fica em pé e com as mãos na cabeça começa a caminhar pelo quarto.**

–**Droga!**

**Ele grita.**

–**Eu preciso saber Sakura, eu realmente preciso saber...**

**Ele continua se aproximando dela, subindo na cama e fitando-a nos olhos.**

– **O que você disse era verdade?**

**Ele pergunta.**

**Sakura sorri irônica.**

– **O que você acha? Que eu estava mentindo?**

– **Eu só quero que você responda, sim ou não.**

**Ele diz segurando os ombros dela.**

– **Você ainda me ama?**

**Sakura olha dentro dos olhos negros de Sasuke, metade dela queria dizer que não, que o odiava, e até que ela tinha motivos, entretanto... em seus vinte e cinco anos apenas ele fazia com que seu coração disparasse daquela forma, com que ela passasse noites em claro,que ela sentia vontade de se entregar completamente.**

– **Sim...**

**Ela respondeu sem conseguir segurar as lagrimas.**

– **Mesmo não querendo, mesmo doendo tanto, e sendo tão difícil... Eu amo você, isso e momentos como esse é uma droga.**

**Ela disse se soltando dele e ficando em pé. Ela apenas queria se afastar dele e chorar, já tinha sido tão forte naqueles quinze dias de convivência.**

**Mas antes que ela desse um passo foi puxada e jogada sobre a cama.**

**Sentiu Sasuke a abraçar e respirar fundo em seus cabelos.**

**Eles ficaram assim por vários minutos.**

– **Estou cansado...**

**Ele disse baixo.**

–**Não quero mais fugir, mais fingir que não sinto algo por você... Que toda vez que te vejo sinto vontade de correr e te beijar, que não consigo dormir pensando em você e quando durmo tenho... tenho sonhos com você... Eu te quero, quero tanto...**

**E lentamente ele levou os lábios aos de Sakura. Eles se beijaram lentamente descobrindo pela primeira vez o sabor um do outro.**

– **Sasuke...**

**Ela sussurrou ainda de olhos fechados, sentindo uma corrente elétrica passar por seu corpo. E antes que ela pudesse dizer algo ele a calou com um segundo beijo, longo, molhado e cheio de luxuria e desejo.**

**Sasuke desceu as mãos até a barra da blusa de Sakura e com a ajuda dela a retirou, tendo o privilegio de poder tocar-lhe os seios fartos. Sakura solta um gemido baixo ao sentir as mãos do **Uchiha** em si como muitas vezes tinha sonhado.**

**Ela não se importou de estar sendo apressada, ela havia esperado por ele por vários anos, já estavam era mais do que atrasados.**

**E sem vergonha alguma o ajudou a despir suas roupas e as dele lentamente, não havia por que fazerem isso rápido tinham que aproveitar cada mínimo instante…**

**Quando estavam ambos apenas com uma peça de roupa, Sakura pode sentir Sasuke tremer diante o contato de seus corpos, tremer de alegria, de antecipação, de desejo... E ela sorrio maravilhada com isso.**

**Sasuke começou a beijar e acariciar os seios dela com mais urgência e força, o desejo tomava conta de todos os seus sentidos, ele nunca havia desejado tanto uma mulher como a desejava. E ele desceu a mão até sua intimidade e a acariciou de forma rude e apaixonada fazendo Sakura gemer e se contorcer com a deliciosa sensação.**

**Sasuke delirou com o toque na parte mais intima de Sakura e sem pensar duas vezes soltou seus seios e rumou a boca para lá. Era tão macio e o cheiro dela o excitava imensamente, sentir as pernas dela tentando fechar sobre si o deixava com mais vontade de lambê-la e chupá-la.**

–**S-Sasuke... N-Não...**

**Ela gemeu tentando puxá-lo de lá, sentia que logo chegaria a seu ápice, mas ele se recusou a solta-la e quando ele penetrou a língua em sua vagina Sakura sentia as pernas tremerem e gozou na boca dele, que provou o gosto dela maravilhado.**

–**Você é muito gostosa. – Ele disse em sua orelha voltando a beijar-lhe o pescoço enquanto a mão descia novamente para acariciar o intimo.**

– **Sasuke... me deixe...**

**Sakura tentou virar sobre Sasuke e tomar as rédeas da situação.**

– **Não, eu faço tudo hoje.**

**Ele disse prensando-a ainda mais sobre a cama.**

**E ela gemeu ao sentir o quanto ele estava excitado.**

**Ele a abriu as pernas dela e se encaixou para penetrá-la.**

**Ela era tão quente e apertada e ele gemia sem parar...**

–**Gurh...**

**Sasuke estocou com mais um pouco de força e sentiu uma barreira se desfazer, e olhou para Sakura que mantinha as unhas fincadas nas costas do Utiha.**

–**Virgem?**

**Ele perguntou arfante sem acreditar.**

– **Esperei por você.**

**Ela respondeu abrindo mais as pernas e mordendo o ombro do Utiha que gemeu alto e estocou com mais força.**

**Sasuke manteve o ritmo até chegarem ao orgasmo, ela primeiro e ele depois.**

**Ele caiu na cama cansado e a puxou sobre si.**

**Sakura sentia seu coração bater descontrolado, estava tão feliz...**

**A chuva ainda caia quando ela o ouviu sussurrar as palavras que sempre sonhou em ouvir.**

**Eu te amo.**

_**Notas finais do capítulo**_

_Quero reviewssssssssssssssssssssss ss  
please?  
serio tantas pessoas leem e até colocam nos favoritos e nem comentam...pffffffffffffffffffffffff  
nem q seja p dizer o quão horrivel foiiiiiiiiiiii nunk consigo + q 10...¬¬_


End file.
